


Thieves in the Night

by NudorahRex



Category: Final Fantasy VII, League of Legends, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-up Yuffie, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Creampie, Cumshots, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, The dubcon stuff ain't dark it's just a pretense, Vaginal Sex, thigh job, we're just havin fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NudorahRex/pseuds/NudorahRex
Summary: During an annual collision of the multiverse known as The Crossover, Sombra decides to try out robbing a high tech mansion from a different universe for fun and profit. Things get a little messy when she runs into another thief with the same idea, and a wild interloper looking for chaos. Messy, and very exciting.
Kudos: 4





	Thieves in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna skip the pretense/setup and just get to the sex, I signposted where the dirty stuff starts with a line break.

Multiversal heist opportunities don't come across too often. So while most of her Universe-OVW companions would no doubt be off finding cross dimensional pen pals to hang out and swap stories with, Sombra decided she'd have a little bit more fun than that for however long The Crossover lasted this year. She'd gotten a tip-off last time about a potential security flaw in a large mansion from one of those billionaire superhero types, though she didn't really remember which one. Whoever it was, looking at their place from her outlook it seemed less like a house and more like a fortress. She could barely contain her excitement. She didn't even know what she'd be absconding with when she left, but she knew whatever she found was going to be very expensive and very fun. And that was all she really needed.

Sombra leapt through the meager defenses easily. Seems her tech wasn't one this mansion's universe was quite ready to recognize. Soon, she was in front of a very large and likely very important vault door. She smirked and got to work on its computer interface. This was a thrill. She'd have to find the person who tipped her off about this and give them... well not a cut of the heist, that was all hers. A kiss, maybe. She snickered to herself as the screen recognized her as the administrator and the vault's opening sequence began. She was ready for the looting of her life. Before she could enter, however, she noticed a shadow in the corner seem to move. Sombra may not have much experience with what other universes were capable of, but she could always tell when she was being watched.

She turned around and fired at the shadows. Whatever was in the corner of the ceiling seemed to drop to the floor, but before Sombra could get a good look at it, a knife flew through the air towards her face. She ducked in a panic, and when she looked up at the figure, it was gone. She grunted in frustration, and prepared to turn on her invisibility device, when she heard movement behind her. She turned around just in time to see what appeared to be a young woman in some odd asymmetrical getup right above her about to deliver a dropkick. Sombra put her arms up to guard, and pushed her off after bracing the pain of the surprisingly forceful blow from such a small person. She glared at her opponent, who seemed to be wearing a green turtleneck crop-top, a single arm guard, khaki shorts, and... was that a giant shuriken?

“Who the hell are you, _pendejo_? You don't look like regular security.”

The young woman stood at her full height, which wasn't much.

“Name's Yuffie! I'm a ninja from Universe-FIN, and this is MY heist.”

Sombra sighed, and pinched her temple. Of course she wasn't the only one who thought of coming here. Big multiverse after all, and every universe probably had its fair share of thieves and thrillseekers. And this one was a ninja? She had limited experience with ninjas, but even she could tell that this was not a ninja's outfit. She checked to make sure her emergency teleport outside the mansion grounds was still up, and looked to the self-proclaimed ninja.

“Listen. We both just caused a lot of noise, and as fun as being on the lam with a ninja from another universe sounds, I was hoping for a more relaxing high-stakes heist of a mansion tonight. What do you say we just head in, grab what we can, head out, and pretend we never saw each other. _Comprende_?”

Yuffie huffed, and made a show of scratching her chin while leaning against her oversized shuriken. She loudly “hmm”d and “hah”d while Sombra watched her with disdain.

Sombra spoke up again. “I'll give you dibs on the shiniest stuff?”

“Deal!” Yuffie nodded vigorously.

The two thieves entered the vault room and quickly began grabbing whatever they thought was valuable. Yuffie opted for the things that shined and sparkled, taking advantage of Sombra's offer. Diamonds and odd colored gems, for the most part. Sombra wasn't interested in jewelry. She gravitated towards the tech, bits and pieces of anything that looked to have CPUs in them. A few of them looked like weapons, a few looked like mini computers. She'd figure that out on her own time, like a kid eating Halloween candy. They both got the idea to leave at around the same time, their internal thieving clocks seemingly in sync. They exchanged knowing glances before starting towards the exit.

An explosion sounded and knocked them both back into the vault room. They looked up in a daze, and saw a large missile hanging on a newly made whole in the wall. It had a crudely painted face on it, and what looked like a woman standing on the edge. A few more explosions rocked the mansion and shook them before they could get a look at her. Then, the alarms started blaring. Shouts over the PA system about storming towards the vault followed soon after. Questions would have to wait for later. Or never. Sombra activated her emergency teleport, figuring her temporary partner in crime wouldn't hold it against her long enough for it to matter. When she failed to appear outside, and saw that she was very much still in the vault lying on a pile of valuables, she inwardly began to panic. She checked the screen on her device to find that her exit device had apparently been smashed at some point. Several questions and panicked screams raced through her head at once.

“You were supposed to fight longer and alert the guards! Why'd you have to work together!?”

The woman on the edge of the missile made herself known, and Sombra and Yuffie got a better look at her. Her hair was a light blue, in long twintails, and she had a crazed look in her eyes. And if Sombra thought Yuffie's outfit was a bit much when it came to showing skin, this woman blew her out of the water. Her top was essentially a thin bikini, and her shorts were tight and cut off around the thighs. Coupled with the random bullets strewn about her person, this one was definitely the strangest dressed she'd seen so far. She grinned with malicious intent, and deftly jumped down to saunter in front of the other two, still recovering from the explosion's shockwaves. She cocked her hips, and was illuminated by a half dozen flashlights pouring in from the vault entrance as gun toting guards barked orders at all three of them.

“When I gave you both the tip to break into this place, I was hoping to sit back and enjoy the aftermath. Looks like now I'll have to take a starring role with you two!”

She raised her hands up, and turned around to face the armed guards with a deliberate sway of her hips. They rushed in, and quickly cuffed her. The rest grabbed Yuffie and Sombra, restraining the two of them and pulling them up. They soon found themselves standing next to the new woman, and being pushed forward out of the vault room. The three of them were marched together towards some kind of holding area, and Sombra and Yuffie gave the woman the best glares they could manage in all the confusion.

The woman snickered at their anger. “I'm Jinx, by the way! From Universe-LOL! Nice to meet you two. I think we're gonna be **close** friends!” She laughed maniacally as they were made to walk towards their mutual fates.

* * *

Sombra and Yuffie had expected executions, or a hefty interdimensional jail sentence at best. Needless to say, they were very surprised when Jinx demanded they forgo any trials and cited some interdimensional law that the three of them simply be fucked to the guard's content and discarded. Whatever protestations the two of them may have had were quickly swept away by Jinx's energy and wild dominance of the conversation as she negotiated on their behalf as though they'd all been partners in crime from the start. It had all gone by so fast, Sombra could barely run through it in her head as her punishment began.

Two guards had Sombra restrained standing up in the large holding room. They groped at her chest through her large overcoat, licked at her face. She gave them her best annoyed glares, encouraging them to just get it over with. They struggled with the straps around her thick top, causing her to groan in frustration and instruct them on how to get it off. She had a lot of layers to go through, unlike the other two skimpily dressed thieves and she decided if this was how this was going down she might as well do her best to take part and hasten it along. They had her down to a skintight undersuit and leggings, when one of them dropped his pants and presented her with a decently sized member. She sighed and grabbed it. Despite the situation, she found herself oddly comforted by the warm sensation. It wasn't often that those metal gloves were off of her hands. Sombra allowed herself to smile lightly. This was just going to have to happen, so she might as well try to enjoy it.

Yuffie was far less chill about the ordeal. She was still taken aback by the whole process of “negotiation” that Jinx had put them all through, and was wide-eyed in shock even as one of the guards tore her arm guard off and smelled her hair. She was knocked out of her stupor when his hand crept its way down through her shorts and massaged at her through her panties. She expected a yell to come out of her mouth, and surprised herself with a moan. The guard's other hand came around to her midriff and promptly shoved up under her top. He felt at her tit and gave a small note of surprise at the fact that she had gone bra-less under there. Yuffie blushed and muttered out some incomprehensible justification that the guard simply tuned out as he kissed at her neck.

For her part, Jinx had decided to take the initiative herself. As soon as the deal was sealed she grabbed three of the guards and got them to a corner of the room where she undid the strap at her back to make sure her top would fall off somewhere in the chaos. She bent over and leant her face against the wall, before slapping her ass and inviting them to come closer. She wiggled herself, the various bullet casings strapped around her body making an inviting jingle. The guards had some apprehension at her enthusiasm and uncertain mental state, but one stepped forward and decided even if this could end poorly it would be a good way to die. He grabbed Jinx's tight thigh length shorts and bullet casing belt and shoved them down to reveal her pale, juicy ass. He gave it a slap, and Jinx growled in approval before thrusting herself backwards to hit at his crotch. She stared at him with lust in her eyes and looked behind him at the other two to give them a wink while she stuck her tongue out. This proved enough encouragement to wipe out any second thoughts as they stepped forward.

Sombra's undersuit had been opened up and left to hang on her elbows as she was braced against a wall, a guard leaning hard into her for a sloppy make-out while groping at one of her sizable tits. The guard's hand was shoved under her bra, the other twirling her hair that hung over one shoulder. The other guard she had on her had dropped to his knees to rip a hole in her tights right around her crotch to get at her pussy. He pushed his mouth into her, taking strong excited laps at her folds. Sombra leaned against the wall for her part, letting the guards take her at whatever pace they wanted. She pushed herself back into the kiss occasionally, partly to show she was playing along with them in the hopes they'd not be so rough on keeping her restrained and partly because she might be starting to enjoy herself more than she cared to admit.

Yuffie was a moaning mess, the single guard on her giving her a solid work over. His fingers were rocking her clit and making hard prods at her vulva, as well as massaging her tits with a force and dexterity even she found impressive. When her mind wasn't too clouded from the overwhelming sensations she caught herself wondering if doing this more often might improve her ninja skills. He nibbled at her ear, and pinched one of her nipples. She gasped softly and involuntarily bucked her hips backwards into his crotch. She felt a frighteningly large bulge touch base with her rear. Given that there were two layers of clothing between their skin down there, it dawned on her that this guy had a hell of a serpent in his pants, and it was going to be saying hello very very soon. She gulped, and tried to delay the inevitable by turning her head towards him to lock lips.

Jinx was not one for foreplay. The guards around her all had their dicks out in no time, and licked her lips at the sight of each one. The first guard to take initiative with her had his cock resting between her asscheeks, lightly thrusting between them as he admired the view of her backside. The other two grabbed her long blue twintails, pulling hard on them at her insistence and wrapping their cocks in strands of her hair. Her skin and her hair both made great companions for their dicks, soft and sensual. She bucked her hips up and shook her head occasionally to keep their rhythm from getting too steady, and yelled at them to get bolder faster. The one behind her slapped his cock on her ass, and prodded at her pussy with his spare fingers. The two jacking themselves off with her twintails moved closer. Jinx's panting grew faster and more labored the closer their dicks got to her face, and her eyes grew wider and more wild. She made another large show of giving her lips one big circular lick, before leaving her mouth open with her tongue lolled out and ready for a gift.

Sombra let her top fall to the ground and shook her hair to get the standing guard's attention while the other still kneeled below her and worked at her pussy. She thrust her chest out a bit, encouraging the standing guard to move his hands behind her back to unclasp her bra. She rolled her shoulders slowly, and gave him a knowing smile as she shuddered from the oral she was receiving from the other guy. When the bra fell to the floor, she tapped on the head of the guy so graciously eating her out. He looked up at her, eyes hazed as the other one sucked at her tit. She used her knee to get him to stand up and placed a finger over the other one's mouth to lightly push his face away from her chest. They both stood at attention, hunger in their eyes as she looked between them.

“ _Ay, ay_. Thought I was supposed to be showing you a good time, not the other way around.” Sombra smirked at them, and promptly sank to her knees. The two guards smiled wide as their breathing grew heavy.

Yuffie had her hands full with her guard, leaning into his lips with her own and bracing herself on his broad shoulders as she straddled his waist. She was holding out a bit of hope that she might be able to get through this whole thing without that monster in his pants piercing her womb, and killing time with a steamy makeout session was Plan A. He shifted beneath her, grunting into her mouth and grabbing her sides. He bucked his hips up slightly, and pressed his fingers into her exposed midriff. He broke with the kiss, and leaned down to peck at her stomach. He hoisted her up with a surprise show of strength that nearly knocked the wind out of the Yuffie, and he quickly shoved his pants down between his ankles before placing her back down on his waist. Yuffie came back to her senses to see him pulling her shorts off. She grit her teeth. Time for Plan B.

“H-hey now! P-pace yourself, buddy!” Yuffie pulled her top up over her head and bared her chest proudly at the man. He gazed at her, mouth half-open. She mustered all of her confidence to flash a smirk as she twiddled at her nipples. “Y-you weren't gonna g-go for the main course without s-sampling the appetizer first, right?” She inwardly cringed at her own dirty talk, but it seemed to work for the time being when he pulled her in suddenly to suck at her tit.

Jinx sighed in pleasure as two guards slapped her face with their dicks using all the force they could gather. Her grin was wide, and she eyed the man behind her to see how he was doing. He had his dick level with her asshole, prodding at it. His fingers were occupied with her pussy, pressing into her clit and pulling at her vulva. She grew increasingly wet with each poke, and he was entranced by her sheer arousal. He brought his cock down under her labia and shoved more of his hand inside her before rubbing his shaft up and down her folds, letting her flowing juices lubricate it. She laughed excitedly, letting her tongue flick at the heads of the two dicks poking incessantly at her cheeks. Suddenly, Jinx stood up straight and pushed the two near her head away. All three of them backed up, remembering their feelings of danger that had made them initially apprehensive. Jinx flashed a devilish smile, and leant her back against the wall before spreading her legs wide open at the thighs to show her dripping wet entrance.

“Stop being pussies and try getting in one.” She brought her fingers up from her vulva and licked them, before spreading them in a V shape, showing the strands of her spit and sex hanging between them. Each of the guards took her offer, ignoring any danger instinct. Jinx's body was far too much to pass up on over a silly little fear of death.

Sombra licked up and down the shaft of the guard who had been eating her out prior, returning the favor. She had the other one firm in her hand, pumping him at a steady rhythm. Her other hand was gripping her own tit, twiddling with her nipple. The two guards could only stand there and watch, enraptured at her diligent work. Sombra was a professional in every regard, treating their cocks with the same attention and confidence she'd treat any computer with. She took the first guard's length down her throat entirely, her tongue caressing each inch as he enjoyed the moist warmth of her mouth. She exited the deep throat to breathe in, but not before leaving the head of his cock with a kiss. Her bright purple lipstick left a pleasant mark and feeling on his sensitive tip, and he stumbled forward to get back into her mouth. She caught his dick in her hand, however, and gave him a “tsk-tsk” to make him wait while she serviced the other, kissing the underside of his shaft and giving his balls a swift lick to thank him for his patience.

Yuffie's tits had proved a brief distraction for the hung guard, who had just torn her shorts off. Plan C had to fall into place fast. She smiled as bright as she could, and fished his cock out for him. She marveled for a moment at its length, at least a ten incher. In her moment's hesitation, he grabbed her leg and pushed it to the side to open her up, and her inward panic spiked. She knew in the back of her mind that this thing was getting in her eventually, but she was at least going to prepare herself for as long as possible. Yuffie deftly shifted her weight to break his grasp on her legs and closed them up. The guard groaned, and looked up at her with a slight glare. She sheepishly laughed before placing a finger on his chin and leaning in close to kiss him while she maneuvered his monster cock between her thighs. She started to rub it between her thighs and her vulva, breathing heavily out of both desperation and lust. He grunted in appreciation, and leaned his head back. With renewed confidence, Yuffie continued her thigh-job, fingering herself to get her own arousal flowing further to lubricate him for the inevitable penetration.

Jinx had herself pinned against the wall by the most eager of her three guards, who had plunged himself deep into her pussy. She yelped and laughed all the way through, and excitedly invited the other two to head on over to her for extra service. While she was being plowed from the front she took one guard in her hand and another in her mouth. The two not inside her slit were treated to an alternating series of quick and hard pumps from her hand and rapid deepthroating. The noises from her corner of the room were a mixture of gags, moans, shouts, and manic laughter. The guard in her pussy held her bottom half up by her hips as he drove his cock further and faster into her tight hole, the pressure of its contracting walls and the ferocity of her bucking hips driving him wild. As he thrust faster and with less care, Jinx's entire body began to rock, and her flimsy glorified bikini top fell to the ground to expose her bare chest. Her petite breasts swayed and jiggled with each powerful push he made into her. She felt the guard in her mouth throb at the sight, and took him out of her mouth with a pop before rubbing the head of his dick into her firm tit, gazing up at him with a smirk. Given his low growl and harsh pull of her hair, it was evident that the change in sensation was very much welcome.

Sombra's blowbang was heaven for the two men standing beside her. The one in her mouth grabbed her head, grasping at the long side of her hair and rubbing at the shorter cut side. He pushed into her mouth, and the one in her hand stepped forward and prodded at her tit with his dick. She realized that it was about time to kick it up a notch to keep these two sated. Sombra opened her mouth wide and placed her hands on both men's stomachs, prompting them to reluctantly step back from the dark skinned beauty. Their compliance was rewarded when she swiftly turned around and grasped the waist of the man who prodded at her tits earlier to take his full length down her throat. The other man was shown an astoundingly beautiful display of Sombra's beautiful bubble butt, with a perfectly torn hole in her tights revealing her shimmering wet pussy. He didn't waste time in stepping forward and thrusting deep into her slit, tearing open her tight fitting spandex to show more of her smooth ass. He gave it a solid spank, and lost himself in the sight of the impact on her bountiful rear. The two guards proceeded to spitroast Sombra with all their might, plunging in and out of her with vigor. Each thrust forward into her aching pussy sent a mesmerizing ripple up her asscheeks, each plunge into her face making a further mess of her colorful hair and sending her ample tits into a backwards sway. Her body was a see-saw for these two, and all of them loved it.

Officially out of time and out of plans, Yuffie prepared herself for the ride of her life. She looked down at the monster cock, lubed up as best she could manage with her own juices, and gulped. The guard she was straddling leaned back against the wall, and gave her a quick nod and a wink. Yuffie sighed and lined him up with her entrance, before taking a deep breath and lowering herself onto it slowly. The tip breached her folds and she immediately let out a slow shuddering moan. She rocked herself around, easing his dick into her inch by inch. Her breathing grew labored and all of her false confidence had thoroughly melted away. The guard beneath her evidently grew impatient with her little crisis, and grabbed her hips. She gasped and her eyes shot open wide, and she tried to utter some kind of protest but all that came out was a high pitched croak. He slammed her down all the way and met her halfway up with a thrust. Her orgasmic scream sounded out loud enough to get momentary glances from the others in the room, though they quickly shook the surprise off and got back to plowing their own beauties. Yuffie's eyes rolled up and tears welled up, and the guard she had mounted simply laughed to himself, and started bucking up faster. Her shouts and moans grew more frequent, and he only took this as encouragement to drill her harder. Yuffie bounced on his giant dick with a desperation she hadn't known in her most life threatening moments as a career ninja. She held onto the last vestiges of her sanity, but quickly found them melting away in the haze of the biggest dick she'd ever seen piercing her core again and again. She barely even took notice when he sucked at her nipple, and roughly slapped her ass as she rode him harder and faster. Her entire world was taken up by his ludicrous cock, and it was all she could do to stay conscious through the immense pounding she was taking.

The guard rigorously drilling his dick into Jinx’s slit grunted louder and hitched her legs up further. He walked further forward in an attempt to get further inside her than he already was, dragging her mouth and chest away from the other two, who were none too happy to see their shared toy playing favorites. One of them squeezed his way between her and the wall and grabbed her shoulders, locking eyes with the man in her pussy, who nodded. They dropped her to the floor, and the one behind her forced his dick into her tight asshole. Jinx yelped and looked back at him with a wild glint in her eyes, snickering. Her constant manic laughter wasn't going to last much longer, as the third guard grabbed her twintails and pulled her face to his impatient dick. With all her holes plugged, the three guards each started to fuck her at the fastest pace they could manage, swiftly taking the control she had previously had over their foursome. Her wet pussy contracted around the first guard's throbbing cock, sending waves of her fluids onto his crotch. The guard under her grit his teeth and gripped her petite tits hard as he pounded into her snug ass, the pressure of the small entrance proving every bit the hot and constricting experience he'd hoped her pussy to be and more. The final guard was the roughest, facefucking her with all of his strength. He had a hand around the roots of her bright hair and pulled at the tuft of hair that hung over her forehead, forcing his entire length into her throat and enjoying the undivided attention of her tongue. Jinx's muffled moans were still loud even if she couldn't laugh and crack jokes anymore. The glint in her eyes had only grown stronger, even as some welled up tears started to make their way down her face.

The two filling up Sombra's throat and pussy had gotten to a frantic pace. She held onto the legs of the man fucking her face for support, and he pulled at her side-cut hair harder in response. Her ass had taken a lot of abuse from the one thrusting through her folds. Her tights had been torn to shreds, only her leggings remaining. Her exposed ass bounced with each pound she took, and the guard inside her intermittently slapped at her smooth brown skin as hard as he could while his pulsating member pumped in and out of her hot wet vulva. As the spitroast went on, he began to grip handfuls of her asscheeks hard to keep himself up and going while the wet walls of her pussy pressed at his shaft and her precious core welcomed his tip with each thrust inside. Sombra threw herself back and forth, occasionally bringing a hand to fondle her tits when she didn't need to brace herself on the front man's legs. Her backward bucks elicited excited shouts from the man behind her and rewarded her with more abuse for her asscheeks and the fat cock inside her getting just a bit bigger as it throbbed against her tightening inner folds. When she threw her head forward, the man in her mouth gripped her hair harder and maneuvered a hand to hold onto her throat, which she encouraged with more fervent sucking and laps around his hot shaft. He lightly choked her, and she went into overdrive, muffled moans filling the men's ears as she rocked her ass around to move the rock hard cock filling her from behind around inside her to get at the deepest parts of her pussy. She kept the man in front deep down in her throat, kissing the base of his cock and swiveling her tongue around every inch of him. Her faster growing breathing signaled her oncoming climax, and the other two weren't far behind her as her hot breath and constricting walls prepared them for eruption.

Yuffie hadn't so much found a rhythm as she bounced on the hung guard as she had just given herself to his dick and to this moment completely. She let herself become lost in the rapture of the cock that absolutely filled her to the core, every movement somehow making it feel even bigger inside her. He held her tight with his arms around her torso, and his mouth sucking at her nipple. One of his hands rested on her rear, giving it a quick and hard smack whenever she began to slow down. She barely even registered the presence of the guard himself, though. To her mind, she was in a white void as a detached monster cock rearranged her insides. She threw herself into it eventually, deciding the only way to conquer this was to conquer it like a ninja would conquer anything else: fast and messy. She grit her teeth, closed her eyes, and slammed herself down onto his crotch, taking him to the hilt on her own for the first time in this wild ride. The guard grunted in surprise at the sudden initiative, but welcomed it all the same and moved a hand to massage her other tit while he sucked on the other, keeping one hand resting on her ass to measure the pace at which she fucked herself on his giant rod. After she found a pace that he seemed to agree with, she opened her mouth and let out a string of bottled up screams and moans. She rapidly thrust herself down to his crotch, yelling out all the while. He throbbed harder and sucked harder at her breast, gripped her ass, and a low guttural growl pierced Yuffie's dick-centric mind to signal that she was bringing him close to the edge. She had lost count of how many times she'd orgasmed over him, but the pressure building around her loins as well as everywhere else inside her signaled the largest climax she'd ever felt was oncoming.

Jinx's holes were taking their abuse well, all three of the hot shafts plugging her up slammed into her with a frantic speed and energy that she finally deemed acceptable. Her petite frame between the three men would have been completely obscured to any onlooker, not that any of the others in the room had attention to spare. She rocked her body back and forth as best she could given how tightly she was sandwiched between the men in her lower holes, and put more energy into lapping at the cock nesting in her throat. It felt like her pussy had known the man on top of her long enough to begin to shape itself for his cock, her walls constricting around his throbbing shaft in sync with his thrusts. The man in her ass was the loudest, yelling out his rapturous groans as he pushed further and faster into her tightest entrance. His dick seemed to have to force the walls of her ass open further to make room for his fat dick’s rapid pounding. The cocks in her ass and pussy alternated their deep thrusts in and out of her, ensuring she was constantly stuffed. They had grown so large and throbbing, and her holes were so small and tight she swore she could feel the shafts almost meeting each other between her walls. The guard inside her mouth grabbed her cheeks and shoved her mouth to the base of his cock, keeping her there. Jinx gagged slightly and quickly jabbed her tongue out to flick along his shaft and reach his ballsack. All four of them were approaching the edge, and each wanted to make it as messy as they could.

Orgasms sounded across the room in quick sequence, the entire orgy seeming to synchronize their climax. The first to blow was the man inside Sombra's mouth, as his legs shook and he grabbed the back of her head to force her face into his crotch. His cock twitched and shot its load right down her throat, and Sombra's eyes rolled up as she tried to catch a few shots in her tongue for a good taste. Tears had welled up, and made a complete mess of the makeup on her face. The violet mascara streamed down her face and met her lipstick around the upside of her chin. She climaxed in turn, and shook wildly as the guard retreated from her mouth, letting her fall forward so he could get his errant cumshots to land on her thin, smooth back. Seeing her face down, ass up, and feeling her pussy walls tightening up as her ass clapped from the forceful orgasm, the man inside her pussy didn't last much longer. He growled and bent over her as his cock shuddered and blasted his hot seed into her. He dug his hands into her thoroughly abused ass cheeks and pushed himself off her, in time to shoot a few ropes of cum onto her heavenly bubble butt. He fell back onto his own rear, breathing heavily as Sombra collapsed completely into a prone position, panting just as hard.

Yuffie shouted out loud, her own scream piercing the lustful haze she'd been lost in until now. Her earthshattering orgasm brought her back to the real world, and all the decadent ecstasy in the room filled her senses as she shook violently ontop of the guard, pounding at his chest and yelling incomprehensibly. She tightened around the long hard dick that took up the entirety of pussy, and blasted his waist and stomach with squirts of her sex juices. She groaned as she came down to earth, and fell backwards off his dick as he went over the edge himself and shot a hot load into the air where her now ruined walls had been. It landed square on her face, coating her in steamy cum. He grabbed her hips for support as his cock shot rope after rope of warm semen across her body, strands going from her tits down to her crotch. He fired his last shot into her hair, and sighed out in relief before slumping backwards against the wall. Yuffie just laid on her back in front of him, covered in his lovely white stuff, panting as though she'd nearly drowned. As the haze dissipated she lightly and wheezily laughed as the errant tears flowed down her cheeks.

Jinx's moans and shouts had been thoroughly muffled by the fat cock in her mouth thus far, but as she finally climaxed, her screaming laughter echoed through the entire room. The men inside her felt her voice ring through their ears, and her small hot body shook and shuddered violently. They each frantically held onto whatever they could grab of her as each of them blew their tops. The man in her ass reached up to grip her breasts, and his cock twitched and touched every part of her snug cavern before firing a fat load into it. He withdrew and fired a few extra shots of semen on his way out, leaving her ass a leaking cream-hole. The one in her mouth pressed down hard onto her shoulder and pulled at her hair, sending a shot of cum onto her tongue which she lovingly swished around in her mouth as he pulled out of her and blasted her with the rest of his loads, leaving her with a sticky facial. Digging into her hips, the man who had kept himself busy the entire time pounding into her tight pussy finally blew upon seeing her wide grin and wild shining eyes covered in white. He shouted and erupted inside her, pouring his semen into her womb. He stayed inside her, filling her pussy to the brim with his hot cum. The other two sat down beside them, exhausted, while he pushed further into Jinx to unload completely into her as she shuddered and shook beneath him and around his cock. He collapsed ontop of her, face resting on her pale chest as her hoarse laughter filled his ears.

* * *

The entire room grew quiet with the exception of Jinx's soft gleeful snickering and the hard labored breathing of everyone else. They all stayed like this for a few minutes, collecting themselves and coming back to reality. All except Jinx, who seemed to never have left whatever reality she lived in. After a long silence, they eventually began to dust themselves off and return to an awkward formality of guards and detainees interacting. The three women were informed of their rights as they cleaned themselves and were told that they would only be left off with a warning just this once. Each of them nodded, Jinx quite a bit more vigorously than the others. They redressed slowly, and without much small talk. The pregnant silence was briefly interrupted by the guard who had torn Sombra's tights to shreds offering her a pair of pants and meekly apologizing. Sombra simply smirked and gave him a peck on the cheek, followed by a tap on the nose before she covered herself up.

When they were all decent, they were led out of the mansion and shown the way out. Yuffie left pretty quickly, after locking eyes with the monster cock guard one last time and blushing heavily. Sombra and Jinx stayed behind to chat with their dance partners for a bit, with Sombra giving them both a wink before she headed out into the distance. Jinx recounted her favorite parts of the orgy in vivid detail, with the guards sheepishly looking down at the ground as she got particularly vulgar. She gave her three partners an energetic hug, and whispered in the ears, causing some murmuring. She left the mansion grounds about ten minutes later, waving happily at the guards as she skipped away.

In the end, all three of these cross-dimensional criminals got away with something, even if it wasn't necessarily what they came for. Yuffie left with a newfound sense of confidence in her endurance, and a new idea for where to hide materia on her person in the future. If she could take a dick that big, after all... she snickered to herself and inwardly praised her own ingenuity. Sombra left with a treasure she'd be sure to hold on to for the next few times The Crossover came around. She'd had a surprisingly nice chat with the two who spitroasted her and snagged their contact info. No one in her universe ever fucked her like that, so she had something extra to look forward to every year now. Jinx skipped towards her escape vehicle, humming to herself. She had the greatest valuable the mansion had to offer, the one neither of the two thieves she tipped off to show up had even considered: the security tapes. Now the only thing she needed to figure out was how long she'd keep it for personal use before selling it as the first cross-dimensional porn shoot.

Of course, all of them left with a truly priceless treasure. Namely, the hot white semen of the men who'd rocked their worlds.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this was very very new for me. First crossover smut, first group sex scene that wasn't a threesome, first time writing with all three of these fandoms. I told myself it probably doesn't matter to most people that there be some kind of justification for a fandom crossover in their porn, but I couldn't stop myself from giving a vague explanation. But hey, now I've got a handy catch-all if I do more multiverse smut in the future. 
> 
> SPEAKING OF, if you'd like to see what I'm planning for future smutfics and see some very spicy art retweeted or just ask me shit, please do follow me on Twitter at <https://twitter.com/NudorahRex>


End file.
